1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a service to provide notification of mailing address changes, and more particularly to methods and systems to provide notification of mailing address changes before delivery to avoid mail rerouting and loss.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Currently, when a party (e.g., an individual person or a family) relocates to a new address, they need to go to the post office to formally request that mail be routed from their previous address to the new address for a specific period of time by filling out a form. Further, since the relocating party is currently receiving mail from multiple parties (e.g., credit card companies, banks, stores, utilities, acquaintances, etc.), they need to contact each party to notify them of the change of address to ensure that future correspondence (e.g., statements, bills, letters, advertisements) are properly routed. When mail arrives at the postal office for the relocating party that is labeled with the previous address, the post office needs to apply a new label to the mail with the new address so it can be routed to the new address. This process is tedious, time consuming, and inefficient.
Thus, there is a need for methods and systems that can make the routing of mail more efficient.